Cumulonimbi and Geochelone Sulcata
by sociallyawkwardpenguin
Summary: A massive thunderstorm knocked out the power in Jane's apartment and also knocked down the walls Jane and Maura built around their feelings for each other. They both conquered their fears and were now able, whenever they wanted, to enjoy the spoils of their victory, whether simply with the utterance of a sweet "I love you" or more physical displays. Fluffy Rizzles smut, 5-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N/:** I've had this story flitting around in my head for a little over a month now. I'm glad to finally put it out here for all of you. It's a five-shot that's fluffy and rather dirty. Credit for the tortoise naming goes to _noblegraces_, who helped me toss around the idea one evening while we were chatting. Heartfelt thanks go out to _CharlietheCAG_ for not just betaing this story, but also making me take it beyond a one-shot and not letting me settle for mediocre. Her ideas and her persistence are priceless. Also, thank you to the razor commercial that I saw. I can't remember the brand name, which makes it a bad advertisement, but the image of the boyfriend rubbing his girlfriend's smooth-shaven leg is what gave me the impetus for this entire story.

* * *

The thunderstorms passing through Boston were nothing short of spectacular. Jane and Maura had left the precinct late that Friday evening together in Jane's cruiser, opting to skip their usual drinks at the Dirty Robber due to the weather. Jane drove carefully, dodging downed tree branches and intersections with no working traffic controls, heading directly to her apartment. Jane had run out to take care of Jo as soon as they arrived, while Maura pulled the folder of takeout menus out of Jane's kitchen drawer so they could decide on what they wanted for dinner when Jane got back.

Unfortunately, the storm had other plans for them.

The power in Jane's apartment building, and the rest of her neighborhood, had gone out less than an hour after they'd arrived, just as Jane was walking back in with Jo. Jane's apartment had been locked up tight while they were at work, and the single wall unit air conditioner Jane had in her living room hadn't even had a chance to make a dent in the oppressive heat between when Jane and Maura arrived, and before the massive storm system that had rolled through had knocked the power out.

"It's absolutely sweltering in here," Maura complained as Jane walked around opening windows. "Let's pack the dog and tortoise and head back to my house. Maybe the power is still on there."

"Ma says it's out there too," Jane said, holding her phone out for Maura to see the text message from her mother. "Besides, we're safer staying here. I can't imagine driving across town in this weather, with the traffic signals not working."

"Well, can we at least open the windows a bit more?" Maura was doing her best not to whine, but she was really starting to feel smothered by the heat in the apartment.

"I've got them open as much as I can without letting all the pouring rain in," Jane remarked softly. She could see how uncomfortable Maura was in her designer skirt and blouse. Maura had already taken her suit jacket off, and she had unbuttoned the cuffs on her blouse to roll her sleeves as far as the shirt would go. Jane wouldn't have minded if Maura took everything off. That's what gave her an idea.

Jane walked around lighting candles, then started to turn the hand crank on the camping lantern she owned. Soon the kitchen and living room were bathed in soft, flickering light.

"Come on," Jane said, carrying the lantern to her bedroom. She pulled a pair of boy shorts and a tank top out of her bureau, and handed them to Maura. "The power's out, and there's no hot water, which means you can cool off in a nice, cold bath, if you'd like. Then put these on."

Maura took the clothes from her and gave her a grateful smile, her relief visible even in the dim bedroom.

Jane grabbed a towel and put it in the bathroom for Maura, leaving the lantern behind for her to see what she was doing. "You know where everything is that you need, right?"

"Yes, thanks," Maura said, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She knew Jane's apartment as well as she knew her own house, and felt just as at home there. It was one more thing, in the ever growing list of things, that Maura loved about Jane. Jane made her feel comfortable, both physically and emotionally, all the time.

Jane could hear the tub filling and tried not to imagine what it would be like to be soaking in that tub with Maura. She shook her head. Things were going to be uncomfortable with the heat as it was. She didn't need to start making herself hot and bothered. Especially since Maura didn't feel the same way she did. Jane had to admit though, she was horny, and the idea of Maura walking around in her underwear later wasn't helping her feel any better.

Jane sighed, resigned to the fact that she was going to love Maura in secret for the rest of her life, and went about feeding Jo Friday. Jane's unrequited love and physical attraction to Maura were old news. She just tamped it all down in her emotional lockbox as she tried to do some of her evening chores in the dark. She needed a distraction from the persistent ache in her chest and between her legs, and mundane chores seemed to be the only solution.

Poor Jo was lying belly up on the kitchen floor, where the tile was cooler, trying to catch a breeze from the open kitchen window.

"I'm sorry pup," Jane said as she filled her bowl with kibble. "Maybe the storm will help cool things down a bit, until the power goes back on."

Jo just whined, too hot to even get up and chow down. Jane opened her freezer swiftly, grabbed a handful of ice cubes from the bin, and closed the freezer as fast as she could. She hoped the power would go back on before everything in her freezer and fridge went bad. Jane placed the ice cubes in Jo's water bowl. Maybe that would help keep the poor dog cool. The dog finally scampered over to her water bowl, interested in seeing what Jane had dropped in there. Soon she was lapping up the cool water, quenching her small dog thirst.

Jane picked up one of the candles she had burning in the kitchen and walked back into her bedroom. Along the way she could hear Maura moving in the tub. Jane once again tried to chase the thoughts of naked Maura out of her head as she changed into a pair of boyshorts and a tank top much like she'd given Maura to wear. She didn't bother to keep her bra on. It was too hot, even for that small item of clothing. She liked the idea of her and Maura wearing the same thing, and it turned her on even more to think of them in nothing but underclothes in the hot apartment. She tried to steer her thoughts away from that, though. Jane was already wet, and the last thing she needed was for Maura to start to smell her arousal.

Walking back out, she passed the terrarium with her tortoise in it. She scooped out the water bowl and took it to the sink, where she washed it out and refilled it. She placed it carefully back into the terrarium, along with a big cactus leaf, and started to talk to the tortoise.

"Maura's here, you know."

The tortoise was ambivalent, going over to check out the cactus leaf. Jane didn't know what she expected, but she thought it slightly rude that the tortoise wasn't even remotely excited to see Maura. Did that tortoise not know there was no one better than Maura?

"I hope your dinner is to your liking?" Jane asked, not really expecting an answer. The tortoise ambled on, ignoring her.

At that point, Maura came out of the bathroom, dressed only in the boyshorts and tank top Jane had given her. Her wet hair was combed neatly over her shoulders, and a wet hand towel was draped around her neck. She carried both the crank lantern and a second towel in her hands, and gave the towel to Jane. "Here, put this around your neck. It's nice and cool. I put some of your lavender oil on it, to relax you." She placed the lantern on the coffee table before walking back over to Jane.

"Do I look tense?" Jane asked teasingly, not taking her eyes off her tortoise. She _did _feel tense, but she didn't want Maura to know it. Jane was that way primarily because it would be too easy to stare at Maura dressed the way she was. Jane regretted giving her the skimpy clothes to wear, afraid she'd lose the already loosening control she had over her feelings after seeing the way Maura was dressed.

"No, but lavender is soothing, and it's very hot in here, so I thought it might help," Maura said sweetly. She didn't add that she liked smelling like Jane. Jane's lavender scent was its own turn on for Maura.

"Your Aunt Maura takes good care of me," Jane stage whispered to the tortoise as she wrapped the cold towel around her neck. It did wonders to cool her off, something she desperately needed with Maura in such close proximity.

"Aw, Jane, are you talking to your tortoise?" Maura asked happily. She loved seeing Jane interact with her tortoise. She worried about the tortoise, because she felt Jane often neglected it. She knew, of course, that Jane would never starve it or fail to clean its terrarium, but the tortoise needed human interaction too, and since Jane never mentioned it, Maura feared it had become a piece of home decoration rather than a beloved pet.

She wrapped an arm around Jane's waist as she stepped on her tip toes to look down into the top of the terrarium. The heat from her hand seemed to spread all through Jane, and Jane had to try hard to keep her body's reaction in check. "It's getting so big!" Maura exclaimed. "You're going to need a bigger terrarium soon. You'll probably have to keep the new terrarium on the floor, or just let it wander the apartment like Bass wanders my house. I don't think Bass would enjoy being cooped up, he likes to wander too much."

"How come you refer to Bass as a 'him' but Turtle as an 'it'?" Jane asked, happy for the opportunity to take her mind off of her problem.

"Tortoise," Maura corrected.

"I know it's a tortoise. But I_ named_ him Turtle," Jane smirked.

Maura was absolutely horrified. "What?" she sputtered. "How could you do that? It's not a turtle, it's a tortoise! You're probably confusing it!"

"And you're probably confusing it by referring to it with a neuter pronoun," Jane pointed out. "I like it's name. It's fitting. Turtle Poindexter."

"It's not a fitting name at all! Jane! _Poindexter_?" Maura practically whined.

"Yeah, well, it came from you, so it should have the name of your people!" Jane laughed, watching Maura's face scrunch up with the mock insult. Maura pinched Jane's side with the arm she still had wrapped around her waist, and Jane tried to conceal her happiness at the gesture.

"That's a terrible name!" Maura reiterated. "It's like calling Jo Friday, 'Wolf'. It's absurd!"

Maura's consternation was very amusing to Jane, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"It seems to like the name Turtle. Watch." Jane turned back toward the terrarium and picked up the cactus leaf. "Hey Turtle, you hungry?" she asked, waving the cactus leaf in front of the tortoise. The tortoise picked his head up and grabbed the leaf from Jane, dragging it back to the corner of the tank.

"See? It responds to the name Turtle. It likes it. And you still haven't explained why Turtle is an it and Bass is a he," Jane pointed out.

"First of all, your tortoise was responding to the food stimulus, and not a name. And secondly, your tortoise is too young to sex."

"Too young to sex?" Jane asked, snickering. "Is there some legal age of consent among tortoises?"

"No, Jane. That's the herpetocultural term for identifying gender," Maura said, clearly getting exasperated. "It's nearly impossible to correctly identify the sex of a geochelone sulcata before five years of age."

"I see," Jane said, secretly impressed with Maura's wisdom, but too amused to show it.

"More than likely, based on the widely-flared anal scutes, your tortoise is a male. However, you won't really be able to tell for another two years or so."

"Anal scutes?" Jane laughed. Maura loved Jane's laugh. She wished she could hear it more often, though not when she was trying to explain something perfectly unfunny.

"I think the heat is getting to you, Jane. There's nothing funny about that," Maura said as she turned toward the couch, her arm still around Jane's waist. "Let's go sit down. We'll think of a new name for your tortoise."

"Nuh-uh," Jane protested as they walked to the couch. "It's name is Turtle. That's the name I picked out, and that's the name that it's keeping."

"Jane, that's just so inaccurate!"

Jane smiled, watching Maura in the light from the candles on the coffee table. She could easily change the tortoise's name if it really upset Maura that much, but right now it looked like it was just a minor irritation to her, and she was having too much fun watching Maura react to discovering the tortoise's name. Rather than further perturb Maura though, Jane decided to change the subject.

"Are you hungry?" Jane asked. "I could make us some peanut butter and fluff sandwiches."

"That's okay. I'm not really hungry." _Horny is m__ore like it_, Maura thought to herself. That cold bath had done nothing to stop the growing need she felt as soon as Jane had handed her the set of undergarments in her bedroom. Jane in her boyshorts and tank top were a frequent fantasy of Maura's, along with several other outfits and accessories Jane had.

"Me either," Jane shrugged. "It must be the heat."

Jane flounced down on the couch, crossing her legs underneath her. Maura sat down Indian-style as well, directly next to Jane. Maura didn't seem to take notice of her close proximity to Jane and Jane wondered if that was due to Maura's social awkwardness, or if she generally just liked being that close to Jane. In this heat, Jane figured that Maura would have sat down at the opposite end of the couch, but Jane wasn't complaining.

"What about Watson?" Maura asked.

"Who?" Jane asked in response.

"As a name for your tortoise," Maura clarified.

"No, Maura. His name is Turtle," Jane said resolutely.

"But you don't even know if it's a he!" Maura said, poking Jane in the side.

"All the better then, to keep the name Turtle. That's more gender non-specific," Jane grinned as she poked Maura back. They just couldn't keep their hands off of each other. "Could you imagine if he turned out to be a she, and I had changed his name to Watson?"

"It's also species non-specific! It's a tortoise!" Maura sighed, shaking her head before leaning it briefly on Jane's shoulder.

"I like the name Turtle. The name stays."

Maura gave a very un-Maura-like grunt before she picked her head back up off of Jane's shoulder and sat up straight again. Jane missed the contact immediately.

Jane could see the wheels turning in Maura's head. This argument wasn't over, at least not in the long term. She actually looked forward to when Maura would renew it. Maybe there'd be more flirty banter, and some poking or tickling or pinching or touching of some kind. Anything that kept Maura close to her. Jane just wanted to wrap an arm around Maura and hug her, if anything, to reassure her that the tortoise's name was not meant as a personal affront to Maura. Jane was afraid if she did it though, that she wouldn't be able to stop at just a hug.

Maura glanced over to Jane, and watched as Jane tried to figure out what to do with her hands. Maura had lots of ideas for Jane's hands, but she was sure Jane wasn't open to any of them. She kept herself from sighing, and instead settled back a bit on the couch.

They sat in silence for a few moments, watching the lightning outside the living room windows, and listening to the distant rumble of thunder, both of them alone with their naughty thoughts, neither aware of the common needs and wants they shared.

The first line of thunderstorms had already seemed to make their way out, over the water, but a new line of storms were making their way in. This second line of storms seemed to be more powerful than the first, which didn't bode well for their prospects of having the power restored that night. Hopefully the storms would clear quickly, and it would just be a matter of time before the power came back on and they could crank up the air conditioning.

Jane didn't realize what she was doing, but at some point while they were sitting on the couch, she had placed her hand on Maura's leg and started to rub small circles on Maura's thigh with her thumb. Having her hands on Maura's skin was a double edged sword for Jane. At times it was comforting, but in moments like this, it could drive her mad with desire. As they watched the lightning, Jane just let herself get lost in the feeling. They were both just sitting there, completely content in each other's silence as they watched the storm through the windows.

Maura grinned to herself in the semi-darkness. Jane didn't even realize what she was doing, and Maura knew that it was a completely innocent gesture, but having Jane's hand on her leg was starting to make Maura react in other places, whether the gesture was innocent or not.

"I used your razor in the bath. I hope you don't mind," Maura said quietly, breaking the silence, but not the apparent trance Jane had placed herself in while she rubbed Maura's thigh. "I know it's not the most sanitary thing, and I'll replace the blade tomorrow," she offered.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it," Jane said, continuing to create tiny circles that sent big waves of _something_ straight to Maura's core. Jane was so absorbed in the light show Mother Nature was putting on that she didn't even notice what Maura was alluding to.

"I really liked that razor. It made my legs nice and smooth, don't you think?" Maura continued, very amused by Jane's cluelessness.

"Yeah, really smooth," Jane said, flattening her palm against Maura's thigh and smoothing her hand down to her knee, then back up to her thigh again.

Maura shuddered with pleasure at the feeling of Jane's hand on her, an involuntary reaction that seemed to snap Jane out of her trance.

"Oh! Um, jeez, I didn't even realize what I was doing. Sorry," Jane said quickly, pulling her hand away in embarrassment.

Maura shrugged next to her. "It didn't bother me."

"Oh, um, good," Jane said, her voice rising at the end of the sentence uncertainly.

Maura reached over and took Jane's hand back, placing it back on her thigh. She was sure Jane noticed how much higher up she had placed it. "I liked it," Maura encouraged.

"You, um, you want me to keep going?" Jane asked, hesitantly, trying to keep the hope from bubbling up inside of her.

"Yes, please," Maura said quietly. She had no idea where this would take them, and she didn't really care, as long as Jane was there with her, and touching her somehow. Maura craved Jane's touch, and wished, just for once, that Jane would break through whatever self-imposed barriers she had created for herself and love Maura the way Maura knew she wanted Jane to love her.

Jane had started to run her fingers up and down Maura's thigh, lightly scraping her nails back and forth, in a lazy, slow pattern that caused Maura to sigh in contentment. She marveled at how that simple touch could express so much. She wondered how just the feeling of Jane's short nails scraping softly on her skin could create so much arousal in her. Maura didn't care how hot it was in the apartment, she leaned over and back into Jane's space, against Jane's shoulder, bending her legs out to the side from their cross legged position. This caused Jane to have to wrap her left arm around Maura's torso and hold Maura to her before she could once again continue with her quasi-innocent massage on Maura's thigh.

Maura reached behind herself and pulled the towel off her neck. It had lost its coolness and was now just soggy on her neck. She also pulled Jane's off of her, and placed them both on the coffee table. Just as she was leaning back, there was a bright flash of lightning and a clap of thunder so loud that it sent Jo Friday scampering under the bed in Jane's bedroom, and Maura turned and buried her face in Jane's neck.

"Hey, scaredy cat," Jane laughed, hugging Maura closer to her. "You okay?"

Maura just nodded into Jane's neck. Now that she had her face buried in there, she decided that she wasn't coming back out. Ever.

"You didn't strike me as the type that was afraid of a little thunder," Jane said as another loud clap of thunder sent Maura shuddering into Jane's side.

"I'm not," Maura said into Jane's neck.

"Maura, do you really want to break out in hives in this heat?" Jane deadpanned as she ran her hand up and down Maura's side to comfort her. Truthfully, she liked having Maura there. She wished Maura would kiss her while she had her face buried back there.

"No, really, I'm not. I just… I like it here," Maura admitted shyly.

"Okay then," Jane said, giving her a squeeze, secretly thrilled.

The weather slowly started to calm back down again, and Maura hadn't moved. Jane didn't mind at all. Maura had to keep reminding herself not to press her lips against Jane's neck, just under her earlobe. She was so tempted to, though.

A little while later, as they sat there in a comfortable silence, Jane's fingers back to making slow patterns on Maura's thigh, noises starting coming up from the apartment below Jane's. It was quiet at first, and very muffled, but the rhythmic thumping and excited cries they were hearing were slowly working their way up to a crescendo.

"Is that…" Maura trailed off.

"My downstairs neighbor Marisa getting it on with her boyfriend?" Jane asked. "Yes. I usually just turn up the television to drown that out. I can't do that tonight though, there's no power."

"They're so loud," Maura commented, amazed. The walls in Jane's apartment building were not that thin. Maura had rarely heard any of Jane's neighbors in the past, and certainly never heard any of them partaking in an activity that private.

"They really are. It's embarrassing," Jane admitted.

"Does it happen often?" Maura asked. She was still pressed up against Jane's side, her head resting comfortably on Jane's shoulder, looking up slightly at Jane as she spoke to her.

"Three or four times a week," Jane replied with a grimace.

"Wow, that's a healthy sex life," Maura commented.

"Ugh, I know. Really puts mine to shame," Jane said morosely, reminded once again of the ache between her legs.

"Mine too," Maura admitted.

"You? Really?" Jane imagined Maura could easily pick up a partner anytime she wanted.

"It's been quite a while since I've been intimate, Jane."

"Why is that?" Jane asked, intrigued that sexy Maura Isles wasn't having sex regularly, then suddenly afraid to hear the reason behind it.

"I spend most of my time with you. I don't have time to date anyone," Maura said simply. She left off the "I don't want to date anyone because I want to date you." She wished it were implied. She wished Jane would get it.

"I'm sorry if I take up too much of your time, Maura. Sometimes I can't help it. I just like being around you." Jane's response was so sad, it made Maura reach up and turn Jane's face toward her. Their faces were now dangerously close.

"Hey, listen to me. You don't take up too much of my time. I spend time with you because I want to be with you. I _like_ being with you. I want to _be_ with_ you, _Jane_._"

Jane gave her a sad smile before she turned away to look back out the window at the lightning storm. "I like being with you, too," Jane said with a sigh. That sigh removed any of Maura's lingering doubts. Jane wanted to be with her too. Maura just didn't understand why she didn't act on it.

Maura could feel the sadness roll off of Jane, and she hated it. She hated what she couldn't say, and what Jane was denying herself. Denying both of them, really. She snuggled in close to Jane, both of them oblivious to the heat. Jane held Maura tighter.

From below them, Marisa's escapades were reaching an all time high.

"God, that's embarrassing," Jane muttered.

"Only for her," Maura was quick to reply.

"It doesn't make you feel uncomfortable?" Jane asked, unconsciously squeezing her thighs together. She was embarrassed that she was listening to that at all, but hearing those sounds with Maura pressed up against her while wearing nothing but a skimpy pair of boyshorts and a tank top was starting to make Jane have a reaction that wasn't quite what she would term _uncomfortable_.

"It's actually making me rather aroused," Maura said matter-of-factly, as if she had been reading Jane's thoughts.

Jane sucked in a breath and let her arm fall from around Maura's torso. Maura didn't give up though. She knew Jane wanted her, and she wanted Jane.

Maura moved slightly, so that she was still pressed up against Jane's side, but she returned her head to the crook of Jane's neck and pressed a languid, wet kiss just beneath Jane's ear.

"You're not aroused, Jane?" Maura asked, her voice dripping with sex.

"Maura?" Jane squeaked out, her heart pounding in her ears, and between her legs. Had that happened? Had Maura really just kissed her? What was she supposed to do now? She wanted to pin her to the couch and ravish her, but what if that's not what Maura wanted? Shock and amazement kept Jane rooted to the spot.

"Yes, Jane?" Maura said, pausing her lips right below Jane's ear, but not removing them from Jane's flushed skin. She could feel Jane's racing pulse and she was overjoyed by the reaction she was creating.

"Did you-" Jane swallowed hard. "Did you just kiss my neck?"

Maura replied by resuming her kiss. She ran her tongue down the column of Jane's neck before nipping and sucking her way back up. Jane's breathing had gotten ragged, and Maura took that as a sign of encouragement. She shifted on the couch, getting up on her knees and pressing in against Jane's front. She wrapped one arm around Jane's neck and let her other hand slide up Jane's tank top, over her abs to her breast, where she let it stop atop a very hard nipple.

"Yes, Jane. I did kiss you. And I don't want to stop kissing you. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. To do more than just kiss you."

Jane turned and faced Maura and that was all the invitation Maura needed to slide her lips against Jane's. Jane slowly relaxed into the kiss, pulling Maura down on top of her as she lay back against the arm of the couch, stretching her lanky legs along the couch's length.

"Oh God," Jane cried out as her hands tangled in Maura's hair and Maura ground down hard against her front.

"Jane," Maura breathed against her lips. "Touch me."

Jane slid her arms from around Maura's neck, over the thin fabric of the tank top and down to cup Maura's ass. She pulled Maura tighter against her, and Maura slid one leg between Jane's. She thrust up against Jane, and Jane bent her leg slightly, giving Maura enough thigh to grind against.

"Oh," Maura breathed against Jane's ear. The seam in the boyshorts Jane had given her was pressed up against her clit, creating the perfect amount of friction. She pressed her leg harder against Jane and knew Jane could feel it too.

"Do you know how many times I've fantasized about you in those underwear and that tank?" Maura moaned. "Do you know how many times I've dreamed of you writhing underneath me, wet with want and moaning my name?"

"Maura…" Jane gasped, grinding harder against Maura.

"Do you know how badly I want to make you come, right there in those shorts?" Maura slid her hand down, between their tangled legs and cupped Jane's boyshorts covered mound. Jane's silky wetness had soaked right through the thin cotton, and Maura used her palm to spread it around before removing her hand and grinding her thigh into Jane again.

Jane couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She wanted desperately to tell Maura that she had dreamed the same things and longed to hear Maura call her name when she came, but all Jane could do was give in to the pleasure Maura had set about, coursing through her.

Maura knew this. She understood it and she used it to her advantage. She pulled Jane's left hand down between her legs and cupped it over her own sex. "Do you feel that? Do you feel what you do to me, Jane? Every day I soak my panties just like this, thinking of you. And now I've soaked _your_ panties. I was turned on the minute I put them on, Jane. Do you know why? Because these panties of yours get to spend so much time where I want to be."

"Where-" Jane gasped. "Where do you want to be?"

"Between those gorgeous legs of yours, Jane."

"Jesus," Jane moaned as she felt the warm wetness between Maura's legs. She cupped Maura's mound and squeezed gently, before bringing her hand back around behind Maura and using it to help guide Maura back and forth up against her thigh. "You do this to me too, Maura. Every day."

"Do I?" Maura growled, thrusting harder and faster against Jane and loving the reaction she was getting. "Do you ever get off, thinking of me?"

"Yes," Jane admitted, throwing her head back in ecstasy. "Every. Damn. Time."

"I get off thinking of you, too," Maura said, her voice a full octave lower than normal. "As a matter of fact, lately, I can't get off _at all_ unless I'm thinking of you."

They had worked themselves into a solid rhythm, their soaked boyshorts creating a slick sliding noise as they ground together. Maura had never been this wet, and it just kept flowing out of her. She didn't care about the mess she was making. All she cared about was getting off, and getting Jane off too. There was something so erotic about the fact that she was grinding up against Jane, wearing Jane's boyshorts, and she was watching Jane begin to unravel beneath her.

"You like it, don't you?" Maura whispered right up against Jane's ear, her breath coming in short, ragged spurts as she concentrated on just how good it felt to be on top of Jane like she was. "You like the idea of me getting off in your underwear. You like the idea of me leaving evidence of myself behind in them, don't you? You're getting off on it right now, aren't you Jane?"

"Oh god, Maura, yes! Yes!" Jane screamed as she came, leaving her own gush of wetness for Maura to grind up against.

"Oh, oh damn, Jane," Maura growled, seconds away from her own release. She pressed harder against her as Jane reached up, yanking Maura down into a searing kiss. That was all it took to send Maura over the edge.

"Jane!" she cried against Jane's lips as she collapsed flush up against her.

"Oh god," Maura groaned when she was capable of coherent thought a while later.

"That was…" Jane mumbled, not quite capable of speaking in full sentences yet herself.

"Out of this world," Maura finished for her.

Jane nodded and kissed her slowly.

"Just imagine what I could do to you next time, if I actually take your clothes off," Maura said with a cocky smirk.

Jane shivered in delight, equally excited at the prospect of a next time and all the possible ways for Maura to get her off. She wondered though, if this was just lust for Maura. Jane had thoroughly enjoyed quelling their mutual need, but she wondered if next time, Maura would let Jane make love to her. She wondered if Maura would mind Jane showing her all the ways she loved her, and not just the ways she wanted to please her.

It felt like the wrong time to ask.

As if she'd read Jane's thoughts, Maura leaned forward to kiss Jane once more, much more tenderly this time, before adding "I'm good at making love too. Just_ wait_ until we do that."

Jane sighed in relief, and pulled Maura close to her. "I'd like that," she said quietly.

"Me too. This, tonight, was mind blowing," Maura said confidently. "But next time, I want to show you how much I love you."

Jane nearly wept. Maybe it was the hormones associated with the best orgasm of her life. Or maybe it was just the end of years of waiting and wondering. It didn't matter though. Jane tilted Maura's chin up to her and kissed her softly. "I think I already know how much you love me, but I wouldn't mind you showing me," she said quietly.

Maura smiled at her before resting her head against Jane's chest, taking comfort in the steady beating of Jane's heart.

"Maur?" Jane whispered.

"Yes, beautiful girl?" Maura replied. She could feel Jane's smile at the term of endearment, even though she wasn't looking anywhere near Jane's face.

"I love you too, you know. I have for a long time."

"I know. You've refused to tell me for years, but you show me every day." Maura leaned on her elbow to look up at Jane. "I have too. Loved you, I mean. This doesn't change anything between us. You're still going to be my best friend, except now I get to love you openly instead of secretly."

"Good. I don't want anything to change. Except," Jane stumbled, almost embarrassed to be saying it out loud. Maura looked at her expectantly. "Except I hope we have sex, a lot."

Maura laughed. "I don't think that will be a problem."

"Good," Jane said, pulling Maura back down onto her chest and wrapping her arms around Maura's back. The heat in the apartment was all but forgotten at that point.

"But we're still renaming the tortoise," Maura mumbled just before sleep overtook them.

Jane just laughed softly before drifting off.

* * *

**A/N:** look for chapter 2 next week sometime. Reviews are love people, please leave me some love. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** WOW! I can't believe the reaction the first chapter of this story garnered. Thank you so much for all the great feedback! Please keep it coming. I'm addicted to it. :)

* * *

They didn't sleep long. The volume of the storm outside combined with Maura's warm weight above her caused Jane to wake up just an hour or so after they'd drifted off. It had been hotter than a sauna in there before, but it seemed as if the apartment had begun to cool slightly as the storm continued. Maura was still asleep on top of her, her arms resting on Jane's sternum. Jane glanced down at Maura's face, taking comfort in the peaceful, satisfied contentment she found there. Her mind quickly traveled back to what they'd done that night, and Jane smiled to herself. Leave it to Maura to not only push them both over that line of demarcation between friends and lovers, but to do it in the most erotic fashion possible. She always suspected that Maura was intense in bed, she just never thought she'd get to experience it firsthand.

Just the memory of it was starting to make Jane ready for another round, but she was content to let Maura continue to sleep.

Jane started to let her mind wander a bit. She was thrilled at this change in their relationship, and excited to start building a life _with_ Maura instead of just _around_ Maura. Suddenly Jane's future no longer included worrying about Maura finding some guy to marry. Maybe Maura would even marry her, someday.

The thought made Jane smile.

But what if Maura didn't want that? Maybe Maura wouldn't want to settle down and start a family.

And considering that they'd just stepped into this relationship with one another a little more than an hour ago, Jane realized that maybe now was not a good time to ask.

_Oh god,_ Jane thought suddenly. _What if Maura wakes up and regrets everything?_

No. Jane pushed the thought out of her head. Maura had said, in the fit of passion, of course, that she had wanted this for a long time, and that nothing would change between them.

Still, Jane figured, it would be good to talk to Maura about this stuff. At least get an idea of where they both wanted to go from here. Nothing had to be set in stone, but it would be nice to at least make sure they wanted the same things. Jane was pretty sure they already did, but talking about it would be smart. Prudent, even.

They needed to talk about simple things like whether it would be all right for Jane to kiss Maura when no one was around at work, and when to tell their families, and what kind of reaction Frost and Korsak were going to have to the news.

All of these thoughts were exciting and slightly worrisome. But that's what relationships were about, right? Compromising and making your partner happy? That's all Jane really wanted to do with Maura, even if she was probably overthinking everything at this point. Jane knew she really just needed to sit back and enjoy the ride. This relationship was new and fresh and bound to last for life if she didn't rush things.

Maura could feel Jane stirring underneath her, and she knew she really should get up and bathe again. The boyshorts Jane had given her to wear had gone from sensual and highly erotic earlier to stuck to her in places where nothing should actually ever adhere itself to. Jane's squirming underneath her was likely due to the same discomfort Maura was feeling.

_Still,_ Maura thought idly, _I'd gladly go another round with Jane before shedding these clothes._

Maura had to keep herself from smiling at the memory of Jane coming apart under her earlier. It had been wonderful, and highly satisfying. But the declarations of love afterward were what made Maura feel like she was glowing from the inside out.

Maura wondered what Jane was thinking. Knowing Jane, she was probably overthinking everything. Maura knew Jane had a tendency to do that, and the increase in her heart rate was a good indicator that Jane had concerns about things.

More than anything else, Maura just hoped that one of those concerns wasn't regret for what they'd done. She doubted it though. Jane loved Maura, and Maura loved Jane. Of all the doubts there could possibly be between them now, that simply wasn't one of them.

Jane shifted slightly under Maura, and Maura finally opened her eyes. She pushed herself up on one elbow, and smiled down at Jane.

"Hey," Jane whispered, smiling at her shyly in the candlelight.

"Hi, beautiful girl," Maura said, leaning down to kiss her softly. "What time is it, do you know?"

"I think it's a little after eleven," Jane answered, not completely sure. Her cell phone was too far away to reach over and check, and she was far too comfortable with Maura resting on top of her. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I did, though that storm is getting loud again," Maura said with a smile as she brushed a lock of Jane's dark hair behind her ear.

"It is," Jane agreed. "On the plus side, I think it's starting to cool off a little in here."

"Mmm," Maura hummed, kissing Jane again. Jane eagerly kissed her back, amazed that this was possible now.

"So what's on your mind?" Maura asked, shifting off of Jane and sitting up on the edge of the couch. Jane sat up too, pulling her long legs from behind where Maura now sat and planting them on the floor.

"What makes you think something's on my mind?" Jane asked.

"Well, your heart sped up and you were awake before me," Maura smiled.

Jane realized there would be no hiding anything from Maura. Not ever again. Maura simply knew her too well, which meant that Maura probably knew of Jane's feelings for her for far longer than she ever let on. Jane didn't mind the idea of not being able to hide anything from Maura. She didn't want to. She'd spent far too much time trying to do that in the past. In the future, she wanted to share everything with Maura. She desperately hoped Maura felt the same way.

She smiled sheepishly at Maura before she started speaking. "I just was thinking, and I know this is really new to us both, and that I'm probably thinking way too far ahead and stuff, but I have a couple of questions. About us," Jane clarified.

"Okay, ask me," Maura said, beaming at Jane and the idea of there being an 'us'.

"Well, um, we're like, uh, we're dating now, right?" Jane asked hesitantly.

"I think we've been dating for years, Jane. We just never called it that. But yes, I think it's safe to say that we are officially dating now, though I think of it as more than that."

"More than that?" Jane asked, hopefully.

"Well, I've always felt that when people say they're dating, it's a rather casual thing. And even though you and I are just starting out, in a way, I think what we have goes beyond mere dating."

"So…" Jane hesitated, knowing this next question was not going to come out right, but she asked anyway. "So, if it's beyond dating, does that mean we're… engaged?"

Maura gave Jane that smile she reserved only for her, one that said Jane was endearing but a little off the mark. "Not yet, beautiful girl. But someday, certainly. Maybe even soon."

Maura could see Jane's blush even in the candlelight.

"Like I said, it's a little early to be asking these questions," Jane finally said.

"I don't mind them. And I like the idea of being engaged to you, and eventually marrying you. You know, even before we did everything we did tonight, I could never envision my future without you in it, by my side."

"Really?"

"Yes," Maura admitted, her blush now matching Jane's.

"Me too!"

They looked at each other and then both broke away shyly, their smiles enough to light up the dimly-lit room.

"So are we going to tell anybody?" Jane asked.

"Well, your mother and brothers, partners at work, and my parents all deserve to know, don't they?" Maura asked.

"Yes, but I didn't know if you wanted to keep this under wraps for the time being."

"I don't see any reason to do that, unless you'd like to," Maura offered.

"Nah, I'd rather let my mother know right away. She'd be mad if she found out some other way. I bet her sex-sensors are on full alert right now, actually. I'm surprised she hasn't come barging in here to clean or something."

Maura laughed, the memories of Jane's horrified tellings of stories of her mother walking in on her with Agent Dean and Lt. Col. Jones bubbling to the surface for Maura. "I think the storm has probably kept her at home."

"Yeah, you're right," Jane agreed. Both of them thought about how lucky they were that they'd never have to endure the jealousy and pain associated with dating someone other than the person sitting right next to them ever again. Those days were over.

"You're probably going to have to get used to your mother's comings and goings again," Maura said, breaking their brief reverie.

"Is she going to start coming over here more now?" Jane asked, confused.

"Well, she comes and goes from my house whenever she pleases, and I would hope that sooner, rather than later, you'd like to move in with me."

"Oh, um, wow," Jane stuttered. In all of her pondering earlier, that was one thing she hadn't even thought of. She wasn't opposed to the idea at all, she simply hadn't thought about that.

"Not tomorrow, or anything," Maura offered, "but I honestly feel like there's little point in maintaining two residences for very long, unless you absolutely want to. We practically live together already."

"That's true, but maybe you should try officially dating me first, just to make absolutely certain you're on board with all of this," Jane replied diplomatically.

Maura smiled, knocking her shoulder against Jane's. "I've never been more sure of anything, Jane."

Just to prove her point, Maura leaned in and kissed Jane again. Jane felt a tingle run down her spine, and she smiled back at Maura.

"I think we've decided enough for the night, don't you?" Jane asked, satisfied that she and Maura really were right on the same page with everything.

"Yes. I could use a shower before bed though, couldn't you?"

"God yes," Jane grinned. "Together?" she added, hopefully.

"Absolutely."

Jane stood up and took Maura by the hand, leading her toward the bathroom. Maura grabbed the lantern and followed her in.

Maura spun the crank on the lantern to recharge it while Jane fished around in her linen closet for two more towels. She returned a short time later and placed the towels on the bar next to the shower, and Maura opened her arms to Jane. Jane stepped into her embrace and kissed Maura deeply.

"I love that I can do that now," Jane said happily.

"Me too," Maura agreed. She tugged at the hem of Jane's tank top. "Take this off."

"Take it off of me yourself," Jane sassed, and Maura was only too happy to comply.

They stripped each other of their meager clothes between languid kisses, tossing everything to the floor. Jane actually stopped and froze for the briefest of moments after she peeled the tank top off of Maura, her first sight of Maura's gorgeous rack in all its naked glory short circuiting her brain. Maura smirked, pulling Jane toward her again, and kissing her, before placing Jane's hand, palm down, over the top of her right breast. "You know you can touch these now, whenever you want," she whispered, and Jane actually whimpered.

Maura's melodic laugh jump started Jane's brain again, and Jane kissed her before turning on the water on in the shower, attempting to adjust it for warmth before remembering the power was out.

Maura covered her mouth and looked away, trying to hide her amusement at Jane's folly. Jane noticed it anyway.

"Fine. You get in first," Jane said, grinning.

"Fine," Maura said, accepting the challenge. She opened the curtain and walked right in, under the spray, without a modicum of hesitation. Jane watched her shiver once, before Maura reached out and grabbed her, pulling her in under the ice cold spray with her.

The screech Jane let out when the cold water hit her was almost so high-pitched that only dogs and other canines could hear it. For someone with such a deep, smoky voice, the sound Jane let out was rather out of character, and it caused Maura to laugh again.

"M-m-m-aura," Jane shivered, trying, and failing, to get Maura to stop laughing at her. "I'm num-m-mb in p-p-parts I d-d-didn't know I had."

Maura pushed Jane out of the spray and up against the wall with her body, and kissed her deeply. Suddenly Jane wasn't so cold anymore.

Pulling away with a smirk as Jane stood there in shock, Maura poured some body wash into a facecloth and lathered it up. "I guess we better get washed and get out, if you're so cold."

"Sarcasm. That's Maura Isles sarcasm, isn't it?" Jane said, pointing at Maura.

Maura just gave her a shrug as she positioned herself back under the showerhead and washed up quickly. Maura took great pride in the way Jane just stared at her body, and Maura didn't hesitate to look Jane over either. Even soaking wet and shivering, Jane was exquisite.

Rinsing off, Maura handed the washcloth to Jane. "Your turn."

Jane looked up at the showerhead and shuddered. She knew she wasn't going to be able to wash up with as much calm grace as Maura had. That water was _cold_.

Jane lathered up the cloth and jumped back under the water, washing herself off as fast as she could. She barely rinsed herself off before she shut the water off, grabbing the towels off the rack immediately.

Maura could actually hear Jane's teeth chattering. Jane handed Maura the first towel before opening the second and wrapping it around herself. Even half frozen and in the midst of a power outage, Jane Rizzoli was still chivalrous.

They dried off, wrapped their towels around their bodies, and Jane led the way into the bedroom, carrying the lantern with her.

"Wait here," Jane said softly. "I'll go get us a candle from the living room."

"The lantern is fine," Maura said.

"It's not as romantic," Jane grinned.

She returned a moment later with the candle, placing it on the bedside table. Maura flicked the lantern off, and all at once the room was awash in a warm, flickering glow.

Jane pulled the comforter down to the foot of the bed, and then lifted the sheet up before she paused, looking at Maura. "Um, huh," she half-laughed. "I didn't even think to ask. Did you, um, want a pair of pajamas to wear?"

Maura smiled at her as she loosened the towel wrapped around her and let it drop to the floor. "Nope." She got into the bed, under the sheet, and held her arms out to Jane. Jane dropped her own towel and got into the bed with Maura, gasping with pleasure as her bare skin came into contact with Maura's.

They looked at each other shyly for a moment, the concept of being in bed together not quite new to them, but the concept of being in bed together _naked_ still fresh and new and exciting. Jane looked from Maura's eyes to her lips and leaned down to kiss her.

The kiss was slow and sweet, neither woman in any rush to deepen it, but it did eventually get deeper, and more sensual.

Jane broke away for air for a moment, resting her forehead against Maura's. "God, do you have any idea how much I love you?" she asked Maura suddenly.

Maura smiled. "I think I have an idea," she said slyly, "but why don't you show me?"

"Gladly," Jane said as she dropped her head to kiss Maura again.

Maura kissed her back tenderly, and then ran her hands down Jane's sides before scraping her nails softly back up them. She slid her hands around and cupped Jane's breasts, gently rubbing her thumbs over the hardened nipples she found there.

"You are so beautiful," Maura whispered between kisses.

"No, you are," Jane said gently, breaking away from the kiss to prop herself up on one elbow and use her other hand to explore Maura's body. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met, inside and out."

Jane kissed her way down Maura's neck to her chest, slowly circling Maura's nipple with her tongue before taking it completely into her mouth. She flicked her tongue over it before gently letting it drop back out, and then did the same thing with the other nipple.

Maura's breath was coming harder and faster already, and Jane felt pleased that she seemed to be doing all the right things so far.

She kissed her way down further, over Maura's belly and down her abdomen to her hips before she circled back and kissed the inside of Maura's thighs. She took her time, getting to know each inch of skin before she moved on. Jane loved Maura's freckles, and wanted to kiss each one of them individually. Maura's hands had tangled in Jane's hair though, and they were gently pushing Jane downward to where she wanted Jane the most.

When she got there, Jane nearly froze, not a hundred percent sure of herself and her abilities. She glanced up at Maura shyly and Maura smiled encouragingly.

"Are you okay, beautiful girl?"

"Yeah," Jane said, slightly more sure of herself after hearing Maura's term of endearment for her. She took a deep, steadying breath and dipped her head, taking her first taste of Maura.

They groaned in stereo at the contact, and that was all Jane needed to keep going.

Jane licked through Maura's folds, amazed at how wet she already was, and how wonderful she tasted. When her tongue made contact with Maura's swollen bundle of nerves, Jane circled it once, then again, before gently sucking it into her mouth. Maura arched up from the bed, and pulled Jane's hair, urging her on. Jane released it with a soft pop, and resumed circling it with her tongue.

Maura, meanwhile, was making the sweetest, most enticing sounds. Jane could see how this could quickly become addicting, especially when Maura hissed "_Oh god Jane, right ther_e," a moment later.

Jane stayed at the spot Maura seemed to like most and flicked her tongue, taking her time and drawing out Maura's pleasure. She couldn't believe the sounds her tongue made against Maura's flesh, or the sounds Maura was making in response. She wrapped her arms around Maura's thighs and held them in place, and a moment later Maura's hands left the back of Jane's head and tangled instead with Jane's fingers. It felt like Maura was holding on for dear life, and Jane wasn't going to let her fall.

No, Jane was never, ever going to let Maura feel lonely, isolated, sad, or scared, ever again. Jane was going to make sure Maura knew she was loved every minute of every day. Jane knew she'd gotten Maura into more trouble than she should have in the years they'd known each other, but Jane was going to make sure that Maura never felt anything but safe with Jane. Jane took risks, but never with Maura's heart.

Jane could feel the muscles in Maura's thighs start to quiver, and Maura's cries began to get louder. She knew it wouldn't be long before she pushed Maura over the edge.

"Jane," Maura gasped. "Jane, please, up here."

"Hngh?" Jane asked, her tongue never leaving Maura's center.

"I need you, up here, with me," Maura breathed.

Jane sat up and crawled back over Maura, replacing her tongue with her thumb. She swirled small circles around Maura's clit, and leaned down to kiss Maura.

Slowly, carefully, Jane slid two fingers inside of Maura, and both of their breath hitched. Maura had never felt so complete, so utterly fulfilled as she did in that moment.

Jane couldn't believe what she was feeling. To feel Maura from the inside, to see her orgasm building like this, to have tasted her and now to hold her as she pushed Maura over the edge, it was almost too much and at the same time, it still wasn't enough.

"Come for me," Jane whispered into Maura's ear as she moved in and out of her.

"Jane," Maura cried.

"That's it, sweetie. Come for me," Jane whispered again.

Maura's eyes fluttered shut, then opened wide as the first waves of her orgasm washed over her.

"Jane!" she cried again. "Oh Jane, Jane!"

"I've got you," Jane said as she leaned down to kiss Maura. Jane held onto her tightly, kissing Maura over and over again until her heart slowed down and her breathing went back to normal.

"I love you," Jane whispered to Maura after a few quiet moments of rest. "I love you so much. Can I tell you that all the time now?"

"Yes, please," Maura said with a drowsy smile. She wanted to return the favor to Jane, to make love to her the same way Jane had just done for Maura, but she was so calm, so relaxed, and so content in Jane's arms that sleep was becoming more and more difficult to fend off.

"I love you too, you know," Maura said, hugging Jane to her tightly. "So, so much."

Jane hugged Maura back, and Maura began to sit up, so she could trade places with Jane.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked softly.

"On top of you," Maura said with a seductive smile.

Jane shook her head. "Stay there," she whispered, kissing Maura. "You've already been on top of me once tonight," she added with a soft laugh.

Jane leaned back down to kiss Maura again, and Maura slid her right hand down between Jane's legs.

"You're so wet, Jane," she whispered in awe, running her fingers through wet heat before rubbing circles over Jane's center.

"Always, for you," Jane said quietly. "Sometimes it's downright embarrassing. I don't know how you don't smell it on me half the time."

"Mmm, no, I'm usually too busy smelling your lavender oil," Maura admitted, her voice taking on a sultry tone. "You've created such a Pavlovian response in me with that scent. I smell lavender now and I instantly get turned on."

"I'm the same way with your perfume," Jane said, pressing herself down against Maura's fingers. "And your shampoo," she added as she bent down to kiss Maura's neck, breathing in deeply. Despite a bath and a shower, Jane could still smell Maura's unique scent, and she hummed in pleasure against Maura's jawline.

Maura took that opportunity to slide two fingers inside of Jane, and Jane cried out.

"Oh!"

"Jane?" Maura asked, stilling her thumb against Jane's clit.

"Oh that feels good. Don't stop, please," Jane groaned, slowly starting to ride Maura's fingers.

Maura was only too happy to oblige. She curled her fingers forward, pressing softly against Jane's inner walls as Jane glided back and forth. She studied Jane's facial expressions as Jane hovered above her, Jane's wet hair draping down over both of their faces as Jane leaned in to kiss Maura once more.

Maura could feel Jane's release building up inside of her, and knew it wouldn't be long. Jane started moving faster and harder, her breath ragged against Maura's neck. Maura wrapped her free arm around Jane's back and pulled her in as close as she could.

"I've got you," she whispered to Jane. "Beautiful girl, I've got you."

And Maura did have her. She had Jane's heart, all locked up in the palm of her hand, where Jane knew Maura would protect it and nurture it for as long as she'd let her. There was no better feeling than in that moment, when Jane realized that she had found everything she had been searching for her entire life. Maura was there, she was hers, they were together, and they had an entire future to build, together.

It was that thought that sent Jane slipping over the edge, happily into oblivion, and down into the waiting arms of her love.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So glad you all are enjoying this! Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback! Please keep it coming.

* * *

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear, the storms having made their way out over the Atlantic as Jane and Maura slept. A breeze was blowing in through the open windows, rattling the shades and making the apartment significantly cooler than it had been the night before. The storms seemed to have sucked all of the humidity from the air, leaving Saturday morning to dawn into a gorgeous day.

It was the rattling of the window shades that woke Maura. She was underneath Jane, who hadn't stirred since she'd fallen asleep after their lovemaking last night. Maura was far from uncomfortable. Jane's lanky frame was keeping her warm in the coolness of the room, and having Jane's arms around her was probably one of the best ways to wake up. Jane seemed to sense Maura was awake, and nuzzled her face into Maura's neck, mumbling "five more minutes," without so much as opening her eyes.

Maura smiled to herself. Nothing had changed. Jane was still Jane. Jane still wanted five more minutes to sleep, her automatic reaction to being awakened. And Maura would have no qualms about giving her five more minutes, because it would mean five more minutes of bliss for herself.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's back, gently playing with the hair that rested on Jane's shoulders as she listened to the breeze in the room. It was amazing. The storm the night before had blown out the power, and along with it, the years of longing and wondering that had been simmering between Jane and herself. That morning Maura felt calm, relaxed, and happier than she'd ever felt, right in tune with the weather outside. She'd never been one for metaphors before, preferring clarity of language and direct proof, but in that moment, she understood what poets wrote about.

Jane shifted, snuggling into the crook of Maura's neck to kiss Maura's jawline. "Hey," she whispered, her voice raspier than normal from lack of use.

"Good morning," Maura answered, shifting so she could kiss Jane's lips.

"It _is_ a good morning," Jane said as they separated. Jane rolled over, off of Maura and looked up at the ceiling, where the ceiling fan she'd left on before she went to work the day before was now whirring above them.

"Power's back on," Jane remarked sleepily.

"I heard it click back on during the night," Maura said softly.

"Did you not sleep well?" Jane asked, concerned.

"Oh, no, I slept quite well," Maura reassured Jane. "But your neighbor and her boyfriend renewed their amorous endeavors right around the same time the power went back on, and it woke me up."

Jane stifled a laugh. "Those two," she said, rolling her eyes before adding, "We're gonna give them a run for their money, I think."

"I don't think, I know," Maura said with a sly grin, rolling over and kissing Jane. "I think we should start right now," she said against Jane's lips.

"Yes, we should," Jane said, before kissing Maura back.

Jane wondered if she would ever get enough of this. If all the waiting had made her desire for Maura insatiable, or if this is simply what true love felt like.

She liked that idea, true love. She had spent years getting to know Maura, interpreting each of her quirks, cataloging them, and secretly loving each one. Adding a physical aspect to their relationship just seemed to enhance it and make it sweeter. It was with these thoughts in her head that Jane found herself making love to Maura.

Maura loved the feeling of Jane's lips and tongue on her skin. For all the times she had imagined this in the past, the sensations she was feeling at that moment hadn't even compared to her imagination. It wasn't just that she could now openly love Jane. It wasn't just that she had finally found true love. It was the idea that she had spent years working her way through all of Jane's defenses, balancing patience with fortitude, want with calculated care, and unspoken desires with a million ways of showing Jane she loved her without ever saying it, and now, finally, she could put all of that behind her. Maura felt almost victorious. Not that Jane needed to be conquered, but rather that they had both conquered their fears and were now able, whenever they wanted, to enjoy the spoils of their victory, whether simply with the utterance of a sweet "I love you" or more physical displays, like they were currently enjoying.

Maura had rolled over, on top of Jane, and was slowly kissing her way down Jane's naked body. She worshipped every inch of tanned skin, stopping briefly to lavish extra attention on the scar on Jane's abdomen. She felt Jane shift uncomfortably and Maura stopped, looking up at her.

"I realized that afternoon that I loved you, and how much I stood to lose if I lost you. In a way, I'm thankful that you carry these scars. They are a reminder of how fragile life is, and how much I appreciate yours."

Jane smiled at her softly. "Maur, I…"

Jane couldn't find the words, and Maura understood. "I know. I know you did what you did that day to protect your brother, to give him a fighting chance."

"And you too, Maura. Your life meant as much to me back then as Frankie's did. Don't ever not think that."

It was Maura's turn to smile softly at Jane, before she continued to kiss her way down Jane's abdomen.

When Maura's tongue made contact with Jane's soft folds, she shivered happily. Jane tasted far better than she ever imagined she would.

She set about licking in long strokes, filing away each moan and sigh for future reference. Slowly she slid two fingers inside of Jane, and began to move in and out. She felt Jane's body tighten around her fingers and was thrilled at the reaction she was creating.

She brought her tongue back up to Jane's swollen bud and flicked up against it. She started moving her fingers in and out of Jane at the same tempo she was flicking her tongue.

"Maura," Jane moaned, her naturally deep voice even deeper. "Oh Maur, right-" her breath hitched as she fought to keep herself right at the precipice for a little longer. "Right there, Maur."

Maura used her free hand to hold Jane's left thigh down, as Jane unconsciously tried to close her legs and keep Maura there, where she appeared to be thoroughly enjoying her presence. She rubbed gentle circles on Jane's skin with her thumb, a tender reminder to both of them at what started all of this the night before.

It was that added touch, that single, sensual addition to their lovemaking that pushed Jane over the edge.

"Ohhh," Jane cried out softly, tugging almost harshly on Maura's hair to pull her back up to her face.

Maura stopped with her tongue and raised herself back up, so she was hovering over Jane.

Jane pulled her down and kissed her, tasting herself on Maura and loving it. They kissed like that for a few moments, until Maura pulled away slightly and began pumping her fingers in and out of Jane again. Jane cried out in surprise at first, but then Maura curled her fingers up and touched the front of Jane's soft inner walls, and within moments, Jane's second shattering orgasm washed over her.

Maura watched and waited patiently for each of Jane's senses to return to her. When Jane's breathing began to slow and her eyes fluttered open, Maura gently removed her fingers from within Jane, and Jane shuddered.

Jane pulled Maura down on top of her, kissing her fiercely.

"Have you ever done this before?" Jane asked a little while later. "With a woman, I mean?"

"No," Maura replied honestly.

"Then how are you so good at it?" Jane asked, shyly.

"Oh Jane," Maura smiled proudly. "I'm a master at human anatomy."

"You're amazing. But what if I can't do the same thing for you?" Jane asked worriedly.

"You already did, twice last night. And I'll teach you all of my secrets," Maura said with mock conspiracy in her voice.

Growling, Jane flipped them over and kissed Maura. "Maybe I have a few secrets of my own," she said.

"Do you?" Maura asked, intrigued.

"Nah, not anymore. You called me out on my only one last night. But as far as this-" Jane gestured between them, "I'll make it up as I go along."

Jane laughed softly and gave Maura a lingering kiss before sliding two fingers inside of her, causing Maura to gasp. "You're already ready for me," Jane whispered as her fingers glided effortlessly in and out.

"Oh, yes…" Maura moaned, less in response to what Jane had said and more in response to what Jane was doing. Jane added a third finger and started rubbing circles around Maura's center, starting to move faster with each stroke.

Before long Maura's hips were coming up to meet Jane's hand, and Jane curled her fingers up inside of Maura the way Maura had done for her. Jane leaned over Maura, balancing herself on one elbow, so she could kiss Maura as her orgasm started. Maura broke away from the kiss at the peak of her pleasure, crying out and digging her nails into Jane's back. Jane settled on top of Maura, kissing her neck and chest gently, as she waited for Maura to come down. When she knew Maura wasn't sensitive to her touch anymore, she gently removed her fingers and kissed her way down Maura's body, stopping at her breasts to lave each of her nipples.

Maybe she didn't have nearly as much experience with human anatomy as Maura did. Maybe she was doing this backwards, performing acts that were usually reserved for foreplay after Maura had come, but Jane wasn't quite done exploring Maura's body, and based on the insistent pushing Maura was doing to Jane's shoulder, she was ready to go again too.

"Patience," Jane said with a small laugh against Maura's belly. "I'll get there soon enough."

Maura let out a throaty giggle, partly from the way Jane's hair tickled against her stomach, and partly in anticipation of what Jane had in store for her.

When Jane did finally make it down to where Maura wanted her, she licked through Maura's folds, cleaning up the evidence of their first round. Slowly, gently, she worked back into a rhythm that had Maura bucking up against her face, gasping and moaning her name. It was, by far, the most erotic thing Jane had ever experienced.

For the second time that morning, Jane brought Maura back over the edge, and held her tightly as she did. She worked her way back up to Maura, kissing her sweetly, as she waited for Maura to come back down.

"I love you," she whispered to Maura.

Maura found her voice and whispered a sweet "I love you, too" as she held Jane close to her body. Together they dozed off for a short time, content and satisfied.

Maura woke up first, yet again, a short while later. She kissed the side of Jane's head as she slept, and then made her way out into the kitchen. She checked her phone. There were no messages, and no calls. Quickly she sent off a text to Angela to let her know the power was back on at Jane's apartment, and she was going to spend the day with her. Angela replied that the power was back on at Maura's too, and she'd see Maura later, when she came home. Maura plugged in both her phone and Jane's, so they'd be recharged for the day when Jane woke back up.

Maura rifled through Jane's cupboards, looking for something to make them for breakfast. Finding nothing worthy of making for the two of them, she instead went back into Jane's bedroom and quietly took a pair of shorts and t-shirt out of Jane's dresser. She made her way into the bathroom and showered and dressed quickly, before returning to the bedroom to wake Jane.

"Beautiful girl," she whispered up against Jane, nuzzling her neck with soft kisses.

"Mmm," Jane moaned, still mostly asleep. "Maur," she sighed.

"Come on, get up," Maura said playfully, giving Jane's side a soft poke.

"Tired, Maur," Jane mumbled, trying to roll away from her.

"I'm hungry," Maura announced, and Jane opened her eyes. Maura's needs and wants trumped sleep, every time.

Sitting up, Jane said groggily, "I don't think I have anything here I could make us, other than those peanut butter and fluff sandwiches I offered last night."

"Let's go out for brunch. It's a beautiful day."

"Okay," Jane said, pulling the covers off of herself and kissing Maura softly before walking over to her dresser.

"I borrowed some of your clothes, I hope you don't mind," Maura said, turning around and placing a hand on her backside.

The shorts she'd borrowed from Jane were slightly snug on her more curvaceous frame, and Jane groaned in pleasure at the sight.

"I definitely don't mind," Jane said appreciatively.

Maura smirked, happy she'd had the intended effect on Jane. "Good. Now go shower. I'm hungry!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Jane said, laughing, as she saluted Maura and headed into the bathroom, blowing a kiss at her from over her shoulder.

* * *

**A/N:** we're just slightly more than halfway through the story. I hope you're enjoying it so far. Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, or reviewing (or all of the above!). A new update will go up next week sometime.


	4. Chapter 4

Had Jane known that the brunch they'd eaten together and the Sunday dinner they'd enjoyed together that weekend were going to be two of the last times, for almost an entire week, that she and Maura were going to be able to spend any significant time together, she would have enjoyed them even more.

It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed them to begin with. She'd relished them. She did her best to keep her hands to herself around her family at Sunday dinner, though she didn't know why. Jane suddenly just didn't feel ready to let everyone in on their secret, and Maura seemed content to let things stay under wraps for a little while longer.

They hadn't even had the chance to talk about it before their phones all started ringing as they were cleaning up after Sunday dinner. Angela rolled her eyes. She knew what simultaneous phone ringing meant.

"Go, all of you," she said cheerfully as they all put the plates they were picking up to bring to the sink back down on the table to reach for their phones. "Just be careful out there," she added.

"Thanks, Ma," Jane said, kissing her mother's cheek, and as Korsak and Frost waved their thanks as they headed toward the front door.

"Angela, thank you for a wonderful dinner," Maura said, also giving Angela a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime, Maura. Thank you for letting me host it here."

Maura smiled at her as she grabbed her car keys and purse, and headed toward the front door. Jane was just a few steps behind her, and put her hand against Maura's lower back as she opened the door for them and ushered them out.

It wasn't the move that caught Angela's attention. She'd seen Jane do that for Maura hundreds of times in the past. But something was different about this time. Angela replayed the moment in her head long after everyone left and she had finished cleaning up. She finally realized it wasn't the move, it was the expression on both women's faces that was different. All the defensive snark was gone from Jane's expression, and Maura had just looked up at Jane adoringly as Jane opened the door for her and led her out.

Angela was sure that something had changed between them, and from all appearances, it had changed for the better.

Jane and the detectives had caught a complicated double homicide that left them chasing their tails for the better part of a week. Jane and Maura saw each other at the autopsies and at moments when one needed something from the other, and they'd stop by their respective work stations to get it. But work had consumed their lives for the better part of a week, and it wasn't slowing down at all. Jane was working on two or three hours of sleep a night, sometimes spending so long at her desk or in interrogations that she'd begun to lose track of time.

For the most part, Maura's work was done on the case, so she spent as much time as she could supporting Jane and the rest of the detectives. She'd come upstairs with healthy meals for them, or cups of fresh coffee. She brought Jane changes of clothes and made sure both Jo Friday and Turtle (she still shuddered at the name) were taken care of.

By the end of the week, Maura had just taken the liberty of bringing both of Jane's pets to her home. It was easier than going across town two and three times a day to attend to them. She knew Jane left Jo far longer than she herself did, and Jo usually did fine, but Maura felt guilty for letting the pup stay in an empty apartment for so long. Jo seemed to not mind spending time at Maura's house, or romping through her spacious back yard.

_I have Jo, and… Turtle… __at my house. This way you don't have to rush home to take care of them._

Jane smiled at the text she'd received. Deep down, she knew her pets had just permanently moved into Maura's house, even if she herself hadn't yet. They'd only been together a week, and in that week, they'd barely seen each other. It wasn't by choice of course. She missed Maura terribly and knew that Maura missed her too. She wondered if fate was throwing this at them to test them and their resolve.

Jane thought back to the night before, when Maura was getting ready to leave the precinct for the day. She'd gone down to see her, under the pretense of asking her a question. Maura was thrilled Jane had stopped in. Jane closed the door to Maura's office behind her, and locked it. Maura had already closed the shades to her office, her habit before leaving each night. Jane swaggered up to Maura, brushing a lock of hair from her cheek and leaned in to kiss her sweetly.

"I miss you, so much," Jane said, her voice deep and serious.

"I miss you too, beautiful girl," Maura responded, kissing Jane again.

"I'm sorry I've had no time this week," Jane apologized.

"Nonsense. There's nothing to apologize for. We both know this is part of our jobs, and for both of us, our jobs are our lives. You've no need to say you're sorry."

Jane leaned in and kissed Maura again, running her tongue along Maura's bottom lip and tangling her fingers in Maura's soft hair. They kissed for a long time, longer probably than Jane should have stayed down there, but they had missed each other so much that week.

Breaking away from Jane to catch her breath, Maura took Jane by the hand and led her back behind the Japanese screen in her office. She pushed Jane back up against the wall, probably a little harder than she'd intended, but Jane didn't seem to mind.

Instantly they were kissing again, Maura using her body to pin Jane against the wall. She let her hands wander, one of them squeezing Jane's breast through her shirt, and the other making its way down to cup her sex over her pants.

"Oh god, Maura," Jane rasped between kisses.

"I thought maybe I could alleviate some of the tension you're feeling, Detective."

Maura was doing that thing with her voice again, where she dropped it down an octave and let it drip with sex. Jane nearly came just from the sound of it. As she was speaking, she had opened the button and fly on Jane's pants.

"Oh!" Jane cried out as Maura slid her hand inside of Jane's underwear.

"I see you're wearing boyshorts today, Detective."

"My wonderful," Jane stopped to kiss Maura before continuing, punctuating each word with a kiss. "Sweet, generous, beautiful girlfriend brought them to me with my change of clothes today."

"Mmm," Maura said, swirling her fingers around Jane's center, spreading the already ample wetness around. "She is pretty wonderful, isn't she?"

Jane had thrown her head back at the pleasure she was feeling, but kept it there to let out a throaty laugh. "And she's so humble, too."

Maura smiled at Jane, who leaned back down to kiss her.

Jane cried out against Maura's lips when Maura slid two fingers inside of her, and moments later she was contracting around Maura's fingers, so worked up from missing Maura and the stress of the week that it hadn't taken her long to come at all.

Maura kept Jane pinned to the wall with her body, helping to keep her upright while she came back to her senses.

Jane kissed Maura deeply before spinning her around so her back was now to the wall. Jane dropped to her knees and lifted Maura's skirt up to her waist. She moved Maura's thong over, exposing her sex, and licked her lips in anticipation as she looked up at Maura. Maura stared down at Jane in shock, but pushed the back of Jane's head toward herself gently. Jane smiled before licking her way through Maura's wet folds, eliciting a moan from Maura.

Before long, Maura had herself pressed up against Jane's face and was grinding up against her as best as she could, considering Jane had her pinned to the wall. She came hard, her fingers so tightly intertwined in Jane's hair that Jane thought Maura would rip her scalp off, but she managed to come quietly, so as not to alert the staff that was still in the lab just feet from Maura's office.

When Maura let go of Jane's hair, Jane stood up, putting Maura's thong back into place and lowering her skirt, before closing her pants and kissing Maura once more.

Maura still hadn't quite caught her breath, but she looked at Jane in amazement.

"That was…" she breathed.

"Almost as good as our first time," Jane finished for her with a smirk.

Maura grinned, and from somewhere behind them they could hear Jane's cell phone vibrate.

"That's probably Frost," Jane said sheepishly.

"You'd probably better go," Maura said sadly.

Jane kissed her once more. "Have a good night, beautiful. Get home safe."

"Safely," Maura said without thinking, and Jane grinned at her. She pulled Maura into a tight hug, then kissed her again.

"I love you."

Maura beamed at her. "I love you, too. Will you make it home to sleep tonight?" Maura asked.

"Probably not. I'll just grab a few hours at my desk again."

Maura took a key off her keyring and handed it to Jane. "Why don't you just come sleep on the couch in here? It's got to be more comfortable than sleeping with your head on your desk," she said kindly.

Jane beamed at Maura. "Thanks, Maur, that's really sweet. If we're out in the field by the time you come in tomorrow, I'll just leave the key in my top right desk drawer for you."

Jane's cell phone vibrated again behind them.

"You better go, beautiful girl."

"Yeah, I guess so. Good night, Maur."

Jane grabbed her cell phone and walked back toward Maura's door, flashing her a smile before leaving.

"Good night, Jane," Maura whispered after Jane had left.

"What took you so long?" Frost demanded when Jane met him at his cruiser a few minutes later. Jane had stopped in the restroom to clean herself up a bit, but she could still taste Maura on herself, and she kind of liked it.

"Didn't take me long at all," Jane mused, thinking back to Maura's fingers inside of her.

"What?" Frost asked, puzzled. Adding to his confusion, he could have sworn that Jane smelled differently. No, not differently. That scent was very familiar to him. Jane smelled like… Doctor Isles.

"Nothing, let's go," Jane said, interrupting Frost's thoughts and hoping this lead would pan out so she could get some sleep.

Their lead did pan out, and by three o'clock in the morning they had a suspect in lockup. He was refusing to speak without a lawyer present, so they left him in lockup and went their separate ways to go get some shuteye. It would be hours before the suspect's attorney even got to his office, let alone the precinct to be present for questioning. Jane was content to let the scumbag rot in a holding cell all night. He'd kept her sleep-deprived and Maura-deprived for far too long.

Jane let herself into Maura's office and dropped onto the couch. She wrapped the throw blanket around her, and drifted off to sleep before she could even kick her boots off.

When Maura arrived at the precinct the next morning, she saw Jane's car was still parked in the same spot it had been the night before. She silently cheered herself for bringing another outfit for Jane to wear, and for packing her a healthy breakfast.

She liked taking care of Jane this way, and was surprised that Jane let her do it. Jane was nothing if not fiercely independent. Maura thought it said something about how much Jane trusted her. She trusted Maura to take care of her, but not to trap her, preventing her from doing the job or the things she loved most in life.

They really did balance each other out.

"Morning Doc!" Vince Korsak said next to her suddenly at the elevator bank.

"Oh, Sargeant Korsak!" Maura grinned. "I didn't realize you were there. How are you?" she asked sweetly.

Korsak didn't mention he'd said good morning three times before Maura had stopped grinning like a lovesick fool and instead flashed him her usual professional smile as she focused on him. Something was different about the doctor. Something good. Something he liked seeing in her. Doctor Isles had always been friendly toward people in a polite, professional way. Then Jane took the doctor under her wing and she opened up even more, making them all part of her family. But now? Now the doctor seemed downright content, and it made Korsak happy to see that. He wondered who or what had changed in the doctor's life to give her that look.

"I'm well, Doctor Isles, and it looks like you are too," Korsak finally answered.

"I'm great," Maura said, grinning, as the down light over the elevator lit up and the doors opened, allowing her to walk in. "Have a good day, Sargeant!" Maura beamed as the doors closed and she descended down to the morgue.

Maura was happy to see Jane fast asleep on the couch when she arrived in her office. She walked over and kissed Jane's forehead softly before fixing the blanket back on top of her. She'd had no idea how long Jane had been asleep, and didn't want to wake her.

Instead,she put the change of clothes she'd brought for Jane on the coffee table and put the breakfast she'd packed on her desk. Jane would likely smell it as soon as she woke up. She turned on her computer to check her emails, and found herself glancing over the top of her laptop screen every now and then, just so she could watch Jane sleep.

Once her emails were done, she filed some basic paperwork, and then left to change into her signature black scrubs. She had two autopsies to do that day. The sooner she got them done, the sooner she could spend some time with Jane.

Jane woke up when her phone buzzed, surprised to see light coming from the autopsy suite outside of Maura's office. She looked at the time on her phone. It was almost ten o'clock in the morning. She'd gotten seven very solid hours of sleep, and she felt fully recharged. She saw a change of clothes sitting next to her on the coffee table, and a thermal bag on Maura's desk with something in it that smelled delicious. She sat up and checked the message from Frost.

_Perp's attorney will be in at 11:30._

Jane smiled. That gave her plenty of time to eat, shower and change. And maybe, if she was lucky, time to thank Maura for all she'd been doing for her.

Maura could hear Jane's phone buzz in her office, and Jane stirring. She wanted to go in and kiss Jane good morning, but she was elbow deep in adipose tissue and simply couldn't walk away from what she was doing.

Jane stood up and stretched, then walked over to the bag of food Maura had brought for her. Homemade oatmeal, the steel cut kind that required more than just boiling water or a microwave to make, with fresh cut fruit and was that… yes, yes it was. Bacon. Maura had brought Jane bacon. The ultimate in unhealthy food, and Maura had brought some just for Jane.

If Jane didn't already have a million and one reasons to love that woman, she just found another.

Maura Isles had brought her bacon. Fresh, crispy, delicious bacon.

Shoving the first piece into her mouth, she moaned in giddy delight before stirring the fresh fruit into the oatmeal. Jane didn't even really like oatmeal, but Maura had made it for her and brought her bacon, so she dug into the oatmeal with gusto.

Outside in the autopsy suite, Maura could hear Jane rifling through the bag of food in her office. She giggled softly when she heard Jane moan, and knew she'd found the bacon she'd packed for her. Maura Isles was a smart woman. She knew if she put a small portion of Jane's favorite unhealthy food in the bag, that Jane would be more likely to eat the healthy oatmeal she'd packed for her, than if she'd just packed the oatmeal alone. When Jane emerged from her office looking well-rested and satisfied a little while later, Maura knew her bet had paid off.

Jane looked around, and noticed the autopsy suite was empty. Maura's staff was busy in the lab doing the things they usually did, and nobody seemed to pay them any mind.

"Good morning," Maura said cheerfully.

"Good morning," Jane replied as she wrapped her arms around Maura from behind and held a piece of bacon up against Maura's lips. Maura took it into her mouth, along with the tip of Jane's finger, and swirled her tongue against it. She could feel Jane's breath hitch behind her as she slowly pulled her finger back out.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Jane whispered to Maura, both of her arms now firmly wrapped around Maura's torso, her head buried in the crook of Maura's neck.

"How much?" Maura asked, playing along.

"Enough to give you the last piece of bacon," Jane whispered seriously against Maura's ear before planting a kiss just beneath her earlobe.

Maura laughed in delight, and turned slightly to face Jane. She still had her hands in the corpse on her table, and was sad that she couldn't just use her arms to pull Jane toward her again.

"I love you that much too," she said to Jane with a grin.

"Thank you," Jane said. "For breakfast, for the change of clothes, for letting me use your couch to sleep… for loving me," she added with a shy grin. "Thank you."

Maura looked at her tenderly. This was the Jane she loved. The soft Jane that few people ever got to see. "You're welcome. I heard you have a suspect in custody."

"Yeah, his attorney will be here in about an hour. I'm going to run over to the gym and shower now so I can be ready when he gets here."

"You can just use the shower in my bathroom down here," Maura said, pointing with her shoulder toward the private restroom reserved just for the Chief Medical Examiner.

"You have a shower in there?" Jane asked, surprised.

"Yes, of course. Autopsies can be messy business," Maura said simply.

"But…" Jane stopped, pondering for a moment before picking her line of thought back up again. "Why would you shower in the gym after we work out if you have a private shower down here?" Jane asked.

Maura looked at Jane pointedly.

"_Maura!_" Jane exclaimed, putting the pieces together.

"What?" Maura asked innocently. "How else was I ever going to get the chance to see you naked? Have you any idea how frustrating it is that you simply refuse to walk around without that towel on?"

Jane laughed and shook her head. "You are far more devious than I give you credit for. And I'm kinda glad you did that because how else was I ever going to see _you_ wrapped in a towel?"

"Mmm. I have always enjoyed your scrutiny," Maura said with a sly smile before continuing as if they weren't just discussing checking each other out. "There are towels in the cabinet under the sink in there, and there's a caddy in the shower with the toiletries you'll need," Maura said, purposely ignoring Jane's mock accusation.

Jane pecked Maura on the cheek once more and then left to go shower and change. Maura glowed through the rest of her autopsy, and Susie Chang and the rest of the lab crew had a hard time keeping their giggles to themselves as they surreptitiously watched the events in the autopsy suite unfold.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm kind of sad. This is the second to last chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed the sweetness of it though! ;) Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here we go, the conclusion of the story. Thanks for reading, everyone! Your feedback has been fabulous. :)

* * *

It took them hours, but Jane and Frost had finally gotten a confession out of the suspect. His attorney was now trying to work out some kind of a plea deal with the district attorney. Jane didn't stick around to find out what they'd work out. She was eager to get out of the precinct.

She called Maura as she walked to the precinct's parking garage. Maura had moved Jane's cruiser in there for her earlier in the day, when Maura had heard that Big Mo was going to be around towing cars parked in the red zone. Since Jane's car was perpetually in the red zone, and she had seen it there that morning when she'd showed up to work, Maura knew to move it for Jane. Jane had been in the interrogation room and couldn't get up to leave, so Maura just swiped the keys from Jane's desk and moved the car to the spot next to hers in the garage, then sent Jane at text to let her know what she'd done.

She'd missed Sean Cavanaugh's sly grin as she walked out of the bullpen with Jane's keys. Only Maura Isles had the balls to go into Jane's desk uninvited and could survive to tell the tale later. Silently he wondered to himself when those two were going to get together. Even he could see their chemistry and the way they took care of each other. He'd never realized how sentimental he was, but watching Jane and Maura interact, he realized how much Jane cared for Maura, and how much he cared for Jane's mother.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jane asked when Maura picked up her phone.

"Just wrapping up here. Did you get a confession?"

"Yeah, finally. Hey, thanks for moving my car for me. The last thing I needed this week was to have to go get my car out of impound."

"Oh, I was glad to do it," Maura said cheerfully. "Though you know you could avoid that altogether if you'd just park in the garage. The spot next to mine is usually always empty."

"I know, but old habits die hard," Jane said with a smile that Maura could hear over the phone. "Listen, me and the boys are going to the Robber for a quick dinner and drinks. Do you want to come? We won't be out late, we're all pretty tired. But I thought maybe if you came along, we could tell them about us," Jane said.

"Good idea. I'll meet you there as soon as I can," Maura replied, excited to be going out with Jane and even more excited at the idea of letting everyone know about them. Mostly though, she just couldn't wait to be around Jane. She'd seen far too little of her that week.

"Great, I'll see you there," Jane said before disconnecting. She finished walking to her car with a spring in her step, ignoring the look she got from a patrol officer returning to his own vehicle. Even he knew Jane Rizzoli didn't smile that much.

Maura wrapped up the last of her paperwork and locked up her office, remembering to grab Jane's dirty clothes that she'd forgotten in her office after she used her private bathroom to shower that morning. She said goodbye to her staff and made her way upstairs to the lobby. She waved at Sean Cavanaugh and Angela as she walked out to the parking garage.

"She just looks so much happier lately," Angela remarked as Maura waved to them. "I think she's in love," Angela added, leaving off who she thought Maura was in love with.

"She does look that way, doesn't she?" Cavanaugh replied, leaving off that he'd seen the same happy grin on Jane's face for the past week. "Hey, Angela, what are you doing tonight?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't have any plans. Did you have something in mind?"

"Would you like to go get a drink with me?" Cavanaugh asked.

"I'd love to," Angela said, looping her arm through Sean's as they made their way out of the lobby to Sean's car.

Maura had a quick stop to make along the way to the bar. She stopped at a florist and picked up a single red rose for Jane. She decided to leave it in the car and she'd give it to her on their way out. Maura wasn't sure Jane was the type for flowers, so she erred on the side of simplicity, but she still wanted to get Jane a little something and the single red rose seemed perfect for that. She hoped Jane would come home with her that night. As much as she wanted to make love to Jane, more than anything else she just wanted to sleep curled up in Jane's arms. An entire week was far too long without her, now that she'd had Jane and knew all that she could do with her. Maura smiled slyly at the thought as she started her car and then continued on her way to the Dirty Robber, eager to see her friends and her love.

Jane, Korsak, and Frost had gotten a booth toward the back of the robber and were going over the details of the case they'd just closed. Their suspect had been smart, and had kept them chasing after false leads all week long. Jane had been relentless toward him in questioning, even with his attorney present. She didn't realize it, but she'd been punishing the suspect for keeping her away from Maura for so long.

As the detectives sat there and talked, Jane kept checking the door, looking up every time it opened. It wasn't unusual for Jane to be eager for Maura to get there, but Frost and Korsak seemed to notice that Jane was just a little more eager than usual that night. They both realized that Jane missed Maura and wondered, not for the first time, when the two of them would wake up and realize just how in love they were with each other.

They had ordered an appetizer and were nursing their first round of drinks while they waited for Maura to get there. None of them had eaten more than a single meal that day, and they all needed something in their stomachs to absorb the alcohol. They would wait for Maura to get there before ordering the actual meal itself, but they were starving and figured Maura wouldn't be too put out if they had an appetizer before she got there.

While they were waiting, Angela and Cavanaugh walked in, laughing happily. Cavanaugh caught Jane's eye as she glanced up at the opening door, and gave her a friendly wave. He still wasn't sure what Jane thought about him dating her mother. For the most part, she'd been pretty relaxed about it, after the first embarrassing incident in Maura's courtyard, anyway. It was tricky, trying to balance a professional relationship with his best detective while dating her mother.

He pointed Jane out to her mother and was surprised when Jane waved them both over. She got up out of the seat she was occupying in the booth and invited them to sit down.

"I'm glad you're here," she said, shocking everyone at the table. Jane usually avoided her mother, and gave her an even wider berth when Angela showed up someplace with Cavanaugh. It wasn't that Jane disliked Cavanaugh. It's just that he was her boss, and he was dating her mother. That could make for some awkward moments.

"Maura's on her way too," Jane added, trying to make everyone feel comfortable at the table.

Before anyone could say anything to Jane, Jane got up and grabbed an unoccupied chair from a table across the way and put it at the head of the table, seating herself in it so her mother and Cavanaugh could share the bench seat across from Frost and Korsak.

Maura walked in a few minutes later, and Jane waved her over. Maura was dismayed to see the table completely occupied. There wasn't enough room for another chair at the head of the table. While she knew that the people at that table loved her, it was little things like not saving a seat for her that still got to Maura. It made her feel like she wasn't a completely accepted part of the group, and that was really all she ever wanted to be.

Jane sensed this as Maura walked over. She knew how sensitive Maura was about things like having a seat saved for her or being included with the group. Jane reached out, wrapping an arm around Maura's waist, and gently sat Maura down on her lap, nuzzling into Maura's neck and taking a deep breath full of Maura's scent before kissing her cheek. "Hey, glad you could make it," she said quietly, winking at Maura. "I saved you a seat."

"I missed you today," Maura said as she turned slightly to kiss Jane chastely on the lips. She then turned around to grin at everyone else at the table.

Jane continued to nuzzle into Maura's neck as she watched everyone around them drop their jaws. She wished she had a camera to capture the shock on their faces.

"I knew it!" they all accused simultaneously, pointing at the two lovebirds sitting at the head of the table.

And then they were all talking at once.

Angela babbled excitedly, "I saw it on Sunday! The way you two looked at each other as you were leaving!"

Cavanaugh said "Nobody gets away with going through Jane's drawers without her permission. I should have realized something was going on!" and everyone groaned at the unintended double entendre.

Korsak yelled "You looked so happy when I saw you at the elevator this morning, Doctor Isles. I knew something was up!"

Frost added "I knew something was going on when it took you forever to come and meet me the other night, after you said you had to go see the doc, and then you smelled just like her perfume!"

Everyone at the table stopped suddenly and stared at Jane and Maura, realizing what had kept Jane away for so long. Jane buried her face into Maura's back in embarrassment, but Maura, true to form, took it in stride.

"Really, Detective Frost, it didn't take her long to come that night at all," Maura said seriously, and everyone around them blushed before giggling nervously. Maura simply had no qualms about talking about sex. It was endearing, but it could also be mortifying. Frost quickly let the topic drop.

"So, how long have you two been more than friends?" Cavanaugh asked, trying to steer the conversation into safer waters.

"A little over a week now," Jane answered proudly. "It's still pretty new to us both, but at the same time, it feels like a continuation of what we had been doing all along." Jane smiled before quietly adding, "I like it."

Maura turned again, so she was looking more at Jane than the rest of the group. "I like it too," she said. "I have something for you in the car," she whispered to Jane.

"Mmm, well, I can't wait to see what it is," Jane said, ignoring the fact that they weren't alone.

"Maybe you'll come home with me tonight and find out?" Maura whispered back quickly.

"Definitely," Jane said, before turning her attention back to everyone else at the table.

The rest of the group watched them intently, happy they were finally so open with their feelings.

"Well, it's about time," Korsak said happily, bringing the conversation back to all of them once again. "I'm really happy for you two. You make a great couple." Korsak raised his beer bottle for a toast. "May you be happy together, forever."

"Yeah," everyone agreed, toasting them.

Jane took a sip of her beer before handing the bottle to Maura to drink out of, so she could be part of the toast too. Maura smiled at her gratefully.

"I didn't order you a red wine because I didn't know how long you were going to take to get here. I know you don't like it when it has too much time to breathe," Jane said, smiling at her.

"Plus you like it when I drink your beer," Maura added with a small smile.

"That too," Jane said.

Murray came over at that point to take their orders, and noticed where Maura was seated. Jane grinned at him, looking like the cat that had finally caught (and ate) the canary.

"Holy crap, are you two finally together? Like, together together?" he blurted out.

"Yeah," Jane said and Maura nodded, squeezing Jane's arms that were still wrapped around her.

"That's fantastic! It's about damn time! Congratulations!" he said, smiling. Jane and Maura now understood that every person in the precinct would know about them by the next morning. Murray was the only person, next to Angela, that could spread gossip faster than the speed of light. They were not the least bit upset by this development. It would actually save them a lot of time.

Murray whipped out his order pad and took their orders, then made his way back to the bar, yelling "Next round is on me!" He seemed just as happy as everyone else at the table was.

Murray's departure left everyone talking back and forth at the table. Jane was thrilled that everyone seemed so happy for them. Maura was basking in the attention too. It had been a long time since Jane had felt this open and honest around everyone. She no longer had a secret to keep, and a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She hugged Maura to her, and heard Maura's soft, happy sigh.

Maura, for her part, was thrilled that everyone had taken the news so well. She had been slightly worried about Angela's reaction, simply because of her Catholic beliefs, but Angela seemed to be thrilled. She caught Angela's eye from across the table, and Angela gave her a giant smile.

"So now you're really my daughter!" She exclaimed cheerfully, making Maura's already huge smile grow even larger.

"Yes, I suppose I am. And it's great," Maura answered honestly. It really was great. She had everything she needed, everything she wanted, right there in front of her for the first time ever. She couldn't remember ever feeling any better than she did right then.

"So tell me, how did you two end up, you know…" Angela finally said, asking the question everyone was dying to know but too polite to actually bring up.

"MA!" Jane hissed, mortified.

But Maura was ready. "Oh, she finally told me the name of her tortoise," she said, shrugging and pointing with her thumb over her shoulder at Jane, "and we took it from there."


End file.
